In prior art, the treatment of disease centers around the position to “kill” as if we are trying to kill an infectious agent. This is exemplified by the discovery that platinum kills bacteria. Many of the leading cancer products of prior art are derivatives of platinum (or similar toxic products derive from the periodic table) such as but not limited to cis-platinum and carbo platinum.
It would be desirable to surmount the awesome challenges of disease treatment by restructuring diseased tissue with biochemical and biophysical components of normal tissue, which have the associated features of restructuring, healing and regeneration of organs and tissue to their normal status. This series of inventions mimic, in analog fashion, human tissue and thereby draws from normal molecular structured biochemicals with required biophysical function and from pharmacopoeia from major industrialized countries.
This has been so accomplished with results which include a therapeutic stem cell like composition which by simulating, accelerating and facilitating stem cell healing increases the to tissue regeneration capacity of the patient's stem cells, thereby reversing diseases of great severity and complication. For example, organ failure can be reversed without resorting to such extreme measures of desperation and gravity, including organ transplant or tissue graft. As result of this unique focus and sourcing the associated risks and objections of dependency upon the use of human tissue and human embryonic tissue is not required.
This inventor has observed that tissue has a self healing effect promoting tissue healing and tissue regeneration. Not only does it maintain good health but also it has been observed that the patient's blood is withdrawn from patients with a leg ulcer and the blood is then applied to the ulcer the blood is shown to have healing qualities. Cartilage placed in a wound also promotes and accelerates wound healing. The anabolic biochemical and biophysical essence and equivalence of tissue has been found in these embodiments to have the same healing and tissue regeneration pharmacologic qualities, when devoid of genetic DNA mismatch and other catabolic factors including the catabolic effects of microorganism overgrowth that lacks pro-biotic qualities. The healing efficacy of these tissue components gives us further appreciation of the protective action of human tissue over and above (and other than) the immune protective system or perhaps an integral component of the immune system.
The components are most effective when freely available to the metabolic stream and thereby overcome the disease producing debris of disease and crystal seeding effect obstructive and foreign to the metabolic stream. Mismatching is further assured by adherence to tissue equilibrium particularly applied here the hydrophilic/lipophilic balance HLB equilibrium. Therapeutically, through polar surface active lipid surfactants permits the tissue to maintain the unique required strata of alternation of hydrophilic with hydrophobic components such as lipids.
This strata is analog to the earth's strata exemplified by the hydrophobic nucleus surrounded by hydrophobic cytoplasm further surrounded by lipophilic cell membrane and the strata is finalized with a hydrophilic extracellular matrix. The same patterned alternate strata can be seen in the biomolecular macromolecules of proteins with the lipophilic central core derive primarily from the essential amino acids surrounded by the hydrophilic periphery of primarily nonessential amino acids further forming and attracting a clathrate cage of structured ordered nonrandom non-liquid water accounting for the alpha helix or beta sheet folding and associated and dependent biologic structure and function.
It has been found in these embodiments that high HLB surfactant treatment alters the allergenicity of cat protein's 3-D structure and pathogenicity.
These same biophysical features provide the opportunity to use highly hydrophilic surfactants with their high surfactant packing parameters to provide, through hydrogen bonding, a clathrate cage of structured water and energy input and change in entropy that enhances refolding of the misfolded proteins and protein derangements and aggregates that are pathophysiologic and pathogenetic basis for diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Mad Cow disease and its human equivalent transmissible spongiform encephalopathy. It is this tissue essence and this biochemical and biophysical molecular engineering that has resulted in therapeutic efficacy combined with bio-safety offering therapeutic opportunities that have been otherwise not forthcoming.
The prior art teaches a passive relationship, between the genetic code and amino acid structures. However, the prior art does not teach the use of therapeutic compositions for actively enhancing and normalizing functional aspects of the cell nucleus and cytoplasm in disease to stimulate, facilitate, and accelerate protein synthesis in diseased organs and tissues.
Therapeutic stimulant, activator and substrate compositions that provide therapy for hereditary diseases and conditions of hereditary pre-disposition were disclosed in provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/149,338, filed Aug. 17, 1999 and are described in co-pending, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/269,613, filed Oct. 11, 2002 (each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties). As there disclosed, molecular monomers having alpha amino- and alpha carboxylic groupings similar in molar ratio of the component amino acid monomers in human tissue and in accordance with the specific code of the 20 amino acids of human tissue can be used for the treatment of diseases.
This unique drug discovery technology and characteristics of therapeutic synthetic stem cell-like composition is unique to the prior art is a healing tissue regenerative therapy and has been shown to be effective in averting organ graft in the replacement of disease ravaged tissue whether inflammatory, acute, chronically inflammatory, degenerative, neoplastic or genetic pathogenesis or etiologic on the basis of mimicking and analog model of human and mammalian tissue. This anabolic tissue copy basis is not only a biochemical copy, but also a functional bio-physical model copy of normal tissue function, with meticulous avoidance of catabolic components, derived from a unique biologic periodic table. The subject composition also permits reorganization as if the disease were analog to a “bankruptcy” major deficiency with replenishment not only of the tissue, but even of its trace elements, vitamins and minerals. Additionally the diseased organ or tissue secretions also represent a biochemical and biophysical copy for therapeutic normalization of these secretions.
In producing these copies we have also copied the fluidity of function by mimicking and preparing an analog copy and therefore normalizing the hydrophilic lipophilic (HLB) equilibrium balance, with HLB (with intramolecular OH2/CH2 ratio of these embodiments exemplified by intramolecular composition Tween 80) surfactant energy input and associated change in entropy along with any defective human and mammalian tissue equilibria.
In so doing, not only the tissues, cells but even the microscopic and sub-microscopic structure and functions of the cell organelles undergo normalization of mitosis and apoptosis ideally characterized for anticancer therapy. The further normalization of mitosis includes the mitotic organizing centers of centrioles, peri-centriolar clouds, spindles, chromosomes and centromeres (kinetochores) of the chromosomes, acting like seeds of crystallization in conjunction with the microtubules and associated protein with tubulin tread milling polymerization. The mitotic associated tubulin protein of the microtubule has a double origin, the centriolar poles and the chromosome.
This nanogram and picogram pursuit of repair is all based on the atomic and molecular level of human tissue function as illustrated by Component #1, #2, #3, #4, and #5 of the composition of the subject invention.
We find sequential to the foregoing a bio-computer signaling system based on the semi-conductivity bio-computer inter-molecular, therefore intercellular and inter-tissue signaling system of all components of #1 and #2 and some components of #3. The functional biophysical overlapping of these three components is the polar surface active lipid surfactant intrinsic to these foregoing components of an emulsifier the expansion of biochemical surface area interaction by surfactant packing parameters and emulsion system, and most importantly thereby a control of fluidity, metabolic fluidity, metabolism electrochemical charge buildup and enhancement and signaling based on common semiconductor bio computer functionality and obviating, correcting, avoiding crossroads of disease. ECM Component #3 offers the proteoglycans complex aggregate to support the colloidal system with similar architectural structural support of structured water, viscosity and lubricant effect of the synovial membrane joints and vitreous helping to hold the respective retina and umbilical blood vessels in place and unobstructed analog to the cell membrane phospholipids of component #2, with hyaluronidase serving as a “colloidifier” analog to a high HLB emulsifier to adjust or reduce and “thin” viscosity to enhance flow.
This fluidizing effect converts roadblocks of disease such as crystals of calcium, cholesterol, uric acid, pigment, disease debris and exogenous crystals such as, but not limited to, silica and asbestos, all acting as disease producing microscopic shards or ‘thorns’ sticking in the metabolic throat and sides of the patient's tissue.
The anti-inflammatory effects associated with all three anti-inflammatory bio physiologic activities and accompany protein synthesis of components one and two (such as lyso-lecithin protein synthesis stimulus effects of PC of component two) as but not limited to the contrasting tetrahedral alpha amino acid non D, Levorotary amino acids and non-chiral glycine with proteins tissue fits of these tissue 20 specific to the genetic code amino acids in sharp contrast to the aromatic benzene ring derivatives that do not fit of other inflammatory drugs and therefore also interfere with protein synthesis. Medication side effects are less when co-used with subject composition. Enhancement of enzymatic activity associated with surfactant packing parameters and companion increase in vital zeta potential with use of high HLB surfactants.
The foregoing can be exemplified by non-intrusive, bio-safe, non-coalescent compositions comprise component #1, anabolic-non-dextrorotary (“non-D” L amino acids, including but not limited to L-amino acids and non-chiral glycine); component #2 (one or more cell membrane components formed by self-vesiculating surface-active polar lipids such as but not limited to phosphatidyl choline (PC) that forms the double layer of the mammalian cell and nuclear membranes), and component #3 (extracellular matrix material such as collagen, proteoglycans, chondroitin sulfate, or mixtures thereof).
These therapeutic compositions are abundantly supplied and are formulated to contain amino acids in amounts that correspond to molar ratio of amino acids in a damaged organ, tissue, or protein. The amounts of each component can be adjusted to match the nature of the organ or tissue being treated. In reversing disease through this series of inventions, major side effects can be greatly minimized with co-use or sole use with these therapeutic compositions.
It is not only in the applied biochemistry and its associated biomolecular structures but also the biophysical surfactant functions including surfactant packing parameters and particle charge of these three component compartments and particularly the key to this fluid dynamics fluidizing and hydrophilizing at code of osophical therapy (also present in components one and three with the most concentrated surfactant function in two) can be poignantly modulated even with the challenge of modulating and thereby normalizing the abnormal mitosis of cancer through the biophysical function and structure of the polar surface active lipids in component number two along with maturation factor of ethylene oxide Tween 80 component never two. The amount of surface-active polar lipid to include in the composition can be determined by viscosity measurements. Tissue concentration can be measured by viscosity (as used in blood serum which normally is 1.12 to 1.22 centipoise with upper limit of three). In the case of the intermediate HLB 8 to 11 (as exemplified by PC phosphatidyl choline when so used) circulation is improved 25% however there is no change in viscosity or the red blood cell sedimentation rate at these HLB ranges because of the fact that biophysical functional effects is upon the cell membrane. With its use the red cell membrane becomes more plastic, and is made more pliable thereby enhancing circulation and oxygenation.
Providing a polar surface active lipid liquid crystal surfactant of extreme HLB to overcome the disturbed fluid balance and lack of fluidity of the biophysical inertia of the non metabolizable necrotic debris of the disease process results in a crystal (such as but not limited to calcium phosphate crystal where the phosphorylase enzyme which in turn releases phosphate to produce the insoluble salt deposit of calcium phosphate).
MRI crystalline calcium salts detected by MRI in the coronary artery may make stress testing not necessary. And biochemical models so derived from the crystallization requirements (as historically in the case out of the x-ray diffraction study of the DNA molecule) may lead to the biomolecular engineering model of life but the possibility of the disease variant of life (in contrast to normal model of life) must be given serious contrasting consideration.
Other intracellular and tissue body deposition responses include the lipid cholesterol crystal found in atherosclerosis and coronary artery disease whereby the lipid crystal has a melting point of 50 degrees higher than normal body temperature. Other crystal responses included poorly soluble uric acid crystal deposits derived from purine metabolic products or exogenous derived silica crystal and asbestos bodies and other difficult to process shards resistant to fluidity necessary for normal metabolic processing. These perpetuating foreign substances promote chronic inflammation, chronic granulomatous reactions, and in certain situations (such as but not limited to asbestos) may progress to cancer after a long period of deposition (which may be as long as 20 years). In this debris may included poorly attainable or derivable processing due to lack of metabolic tools (such as but not limited to in the case of a carbohydrate and glycogen trapped as polymerized glucose form of energy not obtainable from glucose because of the lack of insulin receptor response as in the case of Type II diabetes or deficiency of enzymes as in the case of “storage diseases”). In the case of trans fats, it has been observed to be associated with Type II diabetes with poor insulin receptor response even though production of insulin is adequate. Hereto it is likely that trans fat deposits, without adaptable trans fat enzymes, and again with 40 to 50 degrees melting point higher than body temperature may be amenable to disbursement of the fat with low HLB surfactant followed by further fluidizing the fat with the high HLB surfactant.
Protein, when misfolded, loses its biologic function in diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, and Mad Cow disease with resulting neuropathologic response of tangles, which also may be seen with lead poisoning and metals such as aluminum and zinc that are under consideration for their involvement with Alzheimer's disease.
The extracellular matrix material of Component #3 can include, in addition to collagen and elastin, cartilage derived from tracheal rings (of bovine or shark origin) and complex aggregates of very large macromolecule straight chain amino polysaccharide hyaluronic acid polymers of glucosamine and glucuronic acid covalently linked to (proteins and core proteins) and non-covalently linked to chondroitin sulfate.
The function of these extracellular matrix compounds include architectural integrity, imbibing of water as a biocolloid, serving as a lubricated surface (as exemplified by the synovial membranes (and rationale for a therapeutic application in regard to arthritis) and maintenance of viscosity analog to component number two the polar surface active lipids such as but not limited to phosphatidylcholine with an HLB of 10 to 11. Hyaluronidase has been looked upon in the body and therapeutically as a fluidizing, viscosity reducing, thinning enzyme with analog effect of high HLB (15 to 20) surfactants (such as but not limited to Tween 80 and sodium lauryl sulfate).
A 48 percent inhibition of calcium oxalate urinary tract stone formation was observed in a multi-center study of more than 120 patients given glycoaminoglycans sulfated polysaccharide. The remaining patients formed stones that were smaller and more readily removable in regard to crystal cell adhesion. Similar effects with ECM on blood rheology was noted as with extreme of HLB response with reduction of blood viscosity and lipids as well as anti-coagulant effects.
In other multi-center studies more than 100 patients showed significant improvement in wound healing with a 48% increase in tensile strength of healed wound. Similar effects were noted in controlled animal studies.
Optional components for the compositions of the subject invention, include, but are not limited to, non-hydrolysate-derived milk substitutes (free of catabolic products and D amino acids such as microorganism, derived sources). When used in patients with clinically suspected milk allergy or bronchial asthma respiratory tract allergy (such as nasal allergy and hay fever (documentation with allergy skin testing is usually nonproductive)), the patients respond to this therapeutic composition, which may in terms of therapeutic rationale and mechanism response, most probably reside in the anti-inflammatory action, immune modulatory effects completely free of side effects such as commonly seen soporific effects of the antihistamines used for allergic rhinitis, or the side effects of antiasthmatic sympathomimetics and corticosteroids. Also as stressed when used in conjunction with these anti-asthmatic, anti-allergic medications side effects are greatly minimized. This is exemplified by the avoidance of common soporific side effects seen with antihistaminics. As with all these therapeutic applications, their co-use with medications lessens the dosage and the associated side effects.
Catabolic products are avoided or absent from the compositions, especially chiral amino acids and racemic mixtures containing amino acids in D form, as well as, e.g., cyclosporin oligopeptides and bacterial cellular walls. More severe complications of allergic and hypersensitivity diseases may include autoimmune disease such as lupus erythematosis and medication reaction induced false lupus. False lupus has responded to these therapeutic compositions including the collagen proteoglycan aggregate cartilage, chondroitin sulfate complex, thereby avoiding the risks of cortico-steroids, commonly required in these patients, particularly in those patients with the complication of pericardial infusion.
The compositions can also optionally incorporate material that includes stem cells or materials derived from after-birth tissue such as placenta and umbilical cord. The compositions can also include materials that correspond in amino acid composition to mother's milk or to other materials encountered during fetal and infantile development.
The compositions of the invention also mimic mother's milk or embryonal tissue. This embryonal tissue simultaneously mimics healing tissue, associated with such diseases as inflammation and tissue damage such as trauma, at the same time mimicking and being analogous to mammalian and particularly the human stem cell.
In addition, vitamin D supplied in this therapeutic stem cell subject composition and the case in toxic heavy metals would drive and sequester these heavy metals such as not limited to lead into the bones by their chelating; effects thereby greatly minimizing their neurologic to toxic effects.
Additionally, vitamin D can optionally be added to further direct this enzyme therapy to the bone marrow involved in lysosomal storage disease encroachment on the bone marrow. If therapeutic replacement enzymes are not available, high HLB surfactant such as but not limited to Tween 80 or sodium lauryl sulfate 0.125% to 1% or 10% to 50% of the LD 50 in normal animals with normal HLBs.
In this therapeutic composition can further comprise phosphatidylcholine (PC), commonly derived from the soybean plant by degumming followed by acetone extraction. The highest concentrations of PC are present at birth during youth and young adult phases of life and then decreases progressively until old age. Premature infants are particularly prone to atelectasis or lung collapse, respiratory distress syndrome of the newborn and may be contrasted with full term infants that have adequate PC levels. The sudden rise in saturated PC at 34 to 36 weeks of gestation marks the development of fetal lung maturity. The phospholipids produced represent most of the lipid produced the majority of which is lecithin-saturated PC up to 85 percent of the lecithin, 60 percent of the lecithin is dipalmitoyl PC. Other lipids present are phosphatidylglycerol (PG), phosphatidylinositol (PI), phosphatidylethanolamine (PE).
Plant hormones, such as but not limited to, ethylene, abscisic acid (ABA), and gibberelic acid (GA3), a gibberelin, zeatin a (cytokine), auxins (indole-3 acetic acid, IAA) involved in chemiosmotic proton gradients, Zeatin (a cytokine) may be offered in the subject compositions for the prevention or reduction of premature births. The plant hormones may be added to highly hydrophilic surfactants in the modulation of mitosis adding to the management of cancer, and may be incorporated in therapeutic stem cell-like subject compositions, all with a high degree of bio-safety. This is also emphasized relating to other embodiments concerning modulation of mitosis.
Variants of Tween 80, a highly ethoxylated high HLB hydrophilic surfactant with 20 moles of ethylene oxide, can be ethoxylated further with 20-40 or more moles of ethylene oxide to increase the HLB. Obversely Myrj represents a low HLB surfactant with 8 moles of ethylene oxide moles to 1 mole of fatty acid such as stearic acid. Two carbon ethylene, (and multiplicity of ethylene oxide derived surfactants), function as a maturation factor, and may be combined with hydrophilic surfactant activity in these ethoxylated surfactants.
The compositions can be employed for local and systemic therapies and can be delivered by topical, oral, parenteral or intravenous routes. In the case of cancer, intralesional or even intra-arterially administration may be practiced. A more preferred route is oral administration, preferably by oral mucosal delivery in which the compositions are formulated into a lozenge or gum that is brought into contact with the oral buccal sublingual, or pharyngeal mucosal surface for a few to twenty minutes (or longer) until absorbed. The high HLB mediated oral mucosal delivery system is as efficacious as parenteral administration of such medications and prophylactic agents as vaccines (further documented by laboratory measured response in other embodiments). When an oral route of administration is used, the component concentrations can be lower than in intravenous routes, since the components do not pass through the liver. This oral mucosal delivery system can also be advantageously used with enzymes or hormones administration. The therapeutic compositions are preferably administered at a temperature slightly less than 100 degrees F., more preferably at or about 98.6 degrees F., to further enhance the synergism of, surfactant and enzymatic activity.
The compositions offer protective effect including but not limited to the chelating protective elect of the macromolecules such as, but not limited to, DNA and their protection from toxic chemicals such as heavy metals as well as antioxidant protection from radiation. The exemplary antioxidants for optional addition to the subject compositions include, but are not limited to vitamin A in the form of beta-carotene, 10,000 units per day; D-alpha tocopherol 400 units ideally chelated 200 micrograms of selenium to the methionine per day; and/or ascorbic acid preferably in capsule form 500 milligrams to 8 g (particularly when uric acid levels are elevated and functioning as a natural antioxidant), in divided dosages. The effects of the compositions can be long-lasting, with benefits extending for six months or more after therapy is discontinued.
The pharmacodynamic basis for successful unexpected therapeutic results with the compositions of the invention include (a) hydrogen bonding, (b) anionic charge, (c) electrostatic polar forces, (d) van der Waal forces, and (e) zeta potential associated with the non-covalent interactions with the macromolecules.
In addition to having anti-inflammatory and tissue healing activities, the compositions provide a biochemical environment in accord with the law of mass action that can activate inactive genomic components and increase expression of one-third or more of the genome thereby potentially countering disease including hereditary conditions. This can counter a genetic imbalance and can therefore overwhelm disease-producing genes, even those produced by hereditary changes.
In addition the pharmacodynamic basis for the effects of genetic therapy non-chiral function in a self-perpetuating mode through the L tetrahedral 3D fit of L-amino acids and glycine non-covalent biochemical macromolecular binding to D polysaccharides such-as but not limited to the genetic system macromolecules DNA, RNA, ribosomal RNA and ribosomes and their respective polymerases furthered by the law of mass action mediated by progressive:therapy with synthetic therapeutic stem cell-like subject composition of L-amino acid and glycine. Thereby, in addition, these pharmacodynamic effects of genetic therapy function in a self-perpetuating mode through the biochemical law of mass action mediated by progressive therapy with synthetic therapeutic tissue and stem cell-like subject composition of L-amino acid and glycine, polar surface-active lipids and optional inclusion of extracellular matrix scaffold.
L-tetrahedral fit; Surfaces and Tetrahedral fit of each alpha amino acid. Surface magnification of molar ration (protein) and reactive moieties and tetrahedral fit in protein synthesis and as therapeutic anti-inflammatory healing therapy,
The C2 through C6 twenty L amino acids and non chiral glycine including the 8 C3 propionic acid derivatives are analog to such C3 propionic acid derivative, and Ca4 3butyric acid derivative, anti-inflammatory medications and their reactive moieties. In contrast the routine anti-inflammatories listed in the PDR are benzene ring containing compounds from which many medications. and anti-inflammatory drugs are derived, lacking the L alpha amino acid and glycine 3D tetrahedron fit in protein synthesis, actually interfere with protein synthesis, (a non-tetrahedral 3D planar gliding action is present in anti-inflammatory medication).
The compositions can also be employed for metabolic diseases and conditions such as Type 1 with insulin deficiency wherein the molar ratio of the protein insulin may be incorporated into subject composition to stimulate the production of insulin as well as replacing suspected trace element deficiency such as but not limited to chromium or type 1I diabetes and the diabetic state where there is adequate insulin but with inadequate insulin receptor response which may be modified with high HLB therapy.
The therapeutic compositions may also be specifically applied to addiction by mimicking normal tissue metabolism and normal tissue including the L-amino acid glycine molar ratio of endorphin to metabolically stimulate and in fact coerce the body to produce this hormone. These same principles and therapeutic components have been applied in normalizing, as noted in a prior embodiment's dependency or withdrawal symptoms such as, but not limited to, the use of drugs in controlled substances, alcohol and/or drug and tobacco addiction in the medical patient or veterinary practice or experimental conditions such as the animal or tissue culture. Therefore these compositions form a clinical bridge beyond other advanced technologies that have not to date found a clinical application. Examples of suitable therapeutic uses include the treatment of Crohn's Disease, and in particular Pediatric Crohn's Disease (PCD), a chronic, relapsing, unremitting disease with grave, guarded prognosis for which conventional treatment includes high-risk immune suppressants such as corticosteroids at high doses. In many cases, particularly in pediatric cases, major surgical intervention is required within five (5) years of initiation of observation, with resection of up to several hundred grams of diseased organ tissue. Surgical intervention effectively arrests disease complications but has no effect on the clinical course of the disease. In fact, many patients require repeated surgical intervention. The use of these therapeutic stem cell-like subject compositions reduces or eliminates long-term corticosteroid use in these patients along with reducing side effects including but not limited to the interference and prevention of healing (so important in the management of Crohn's disease or Pediatric Crohn's disease) un these patients.
When these tissue normalizing principles and therapeutic subject compositions have been used in allergic asthmatic disease, therapeutic benefits have included: minimizing emergency use of corticosteroids, or possibly excluding the need for bronchodilator medication effect of sympathomimetic medication such as the beta sympathomimetic agonists. Further minimizing emergency use of sympathomimetic medications and their vicious cycle, of rhinitis medicamodosa or asthmatic bronchitis or potential bronchopulmonary equivalent asthmatic medicamentosa side effects seen with the past inhalation overuse of isoproterenol as the locked lung syndrome).
Additionally, transplantation or other surgery can be averted in congenital biliary atresia (CBA), a disease that is usually fatal if left untreated surgically. Even though CBA has an incidence of 300 cases occur annually in the U.S. this disease represents the most common rational for liver transplantation in the pediatric age group.
The co-use of subject composition with the many medications available and prescribed from the PDR extend synergistic pharmacodynamics of these subject compositions and may be integrated with the successful bio-efficacy of the therapeutic effects of the compositions, exemplified by:
(1) reinstitution of organ and tissue function regardless of organ and tissue involved and regardless of etiology, such as but not limited to trauma;
(2) diseases of inherited predisposition such as, but not limited to, lysosomal storage diseases and deficiency diseases such as but not limited to enzymatic deficiency including for example, lysosomal storage disease in addition to specific enzyme deficiency replacement, residual tissue and organ dysfunction due to encroachment of distended lysosomes may be further treated with these subject compositions. This includes HLB modulation with the added advantage of the polar surface active lipid surfactant high HLB packing parameter to synergize, facilitate and accelerate small amounts of enzyme that may be present. This is accomplished by increasing surface area, not only of the deficient enzyme, but also of its substrate to maximize the enzyme's metabolic activity. By these methods, the genetic profile and pattern predisposing to disease in treatment will be minimized and normal genetic function become more dominant. Include as exemplified here but not limited to even the recessive lysosomal storage diseases.
Diseases and the syndrome of diseases may be viewed here as being analog to an insoluble crystalline ‘thorn in the side’ of the patient's tissue and metabolic processes whether diseases such as obesity with insoluble fat particles, atherosclerosis with cholesterol crystals, cancer, genetic diseases lacking enzymes to fluidize and hydrophilize these lysosomal deposits, or other insoluble crystal like structures such as asbestos or silicosis. The liquid crystals provided in this discovery characteristic of the polar surface active lipids thereby reverses these disease mechanisms structures and functions whether by the highly hydrophilic polar surface active lipid surfactant and or by the initial in component dispersed at other fat bite highly lipophilic polar surface active lipid surfactant.
The added advantage offered by these surfactants is that by making these crystalline or crystalline like non-soluble metabolites randomly disbursed thereby changing entropy, energy is also provided at the same time equivalent to energy of metabolizing and fat such as palmitic acid or the combustion of paper with the release of energy to complete the metabolism of these disease causing crystalline structures.
Current medication in the public domain emphasizes the use of (as exemplified in cancer) of platinum and cis-platinum and other allied anti-cancer therapeutic agents. These agents were originally noted to be lethal to infectious microorganisms and this concept and was further translated to the therapy of cancer.
Singular and novel to the prior art is therapy for infectious disease or for cancer that is not dependent on its lethality to tissue and its associated disease but is dependent upon the principle that human tissue can be facilitated and synergized to assume the function and structure of replicating itself, thereby replacing the vicious cycle of disease. This averts major side effects difficult to accept that are associated with therapeutic lethality concept, thereby normalizing human tissue using compositions that mimic and are analog to human tissue not only in structure but also in function.
Such compositions can be used to treat neoplasms as in cancer or infectious diseases, in overcoming antibiotic sensitivity, or inactivation without damaging or killing human tissue. In the case of infectious disease, the same high HLB polar surface active lipid surfactant composition as in the anti-cancer therapeutic components as in #2 (which may be used alone or in concert with synthetic stem cell containing and compositions #1, 2, and 3) are used to counter such microorganism invasive modalities as lipid A, LPS (lipo-polysaccharide as in toxic shock syndrome) that were formerly antibiotic resistant. A similar dual mechanism as with platinum however without major side effect concerns.
In inflammation and degenerative diseases without giving up imperative protein synthesis in healing associated with the existing anti-inflammatory drugs, synthetic therapeutic stem cell containing compositions #1, #2, and #3 can be used.
Congenital and genetic diseases can be treated using a composition of a “synthetic stem cell” containing therapeutic compositions #1, #2, and #3 without assuming life threatening entree through the portal vein and infectious microorganism carrier agents. For example, oral mucosal administration can be used, (thereby bypassing portal vein delivery) in these so targeted applications.
Trauma management can be performed with the local and systemic use of a synthetic stem cell composition containing compositions #1, #2 and #3, while greatly minimizing additional trauma and salvaging tissue by minimizing the requirement of debriedment. This provides a sutureless wound closure using progressive approximations with steri strips and inactivation of collagenase which has been activated by cortico-steroids, (which has become more commonly used in the management of chronic diseases)
These foregoing treatments combined as one therapeutic unit but administered as a single dosage or two to 4 times daily divided dosages may be given locally, systemically including intravenous administration and oral mucosal delivery system companion to this series of inventions.